


Questions, always haunting, always daunting

by TomatoWurst



Category: Original Work
Genre: cant spell it but whatever, like honestly, original - Freeform, vent - Freeform, very omnimous, was having a night(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoWurst/pseuds/TomatoWurst
Summary: "What is justice?""Why don't you? It's proven every day"“What is life?”"An illusion"





	Questions, always haunting, always daunting

Sitting in the little office would be comfortable if it weren't for the topic at hand. Having been over, and over and over, the same begrudging truth. It just gets boring after a while.  
"What is justice?" Soft, void of emotion, but at the same time kind.  
"A concept." Their voice is graveled, snarlily, fangs bared. "An old ideal."  
"Why do you think that?" The same calm, its grating on their nerves.  
"Why don't you? It's proven every day, every time an innocent dies. Every time a child dies. An old ideal from when your countries at least pretended to care about everyone inside it."  
"Hm." A pause." What is law?"  
“Words. A pile of them. Stacked so tall we no longer know the true meaning.”   
“Lastly,” Dead eyes looked over the other, contrary to their kind and calm aura. “What is life?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Fangs bared, cold eyes meeting dead.  
“Answer.”  
“Life is an illusion. Can’t you tell? Don’t you notice it?” Cold giving way to fear, bared fangs turning towards a tight lipped grimace. “Life is the unseen cage. Trapping us all in the everyday monotony. Forcing us to live under the pretense that we’re all free.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still alive


End file.
